1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of an LED (light emitting diode) which periodically flashes "on" to aid in finding a battery cell-powered lamp in the dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incandescent "flasher" bulbs have been used in flashlights as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,978 and 3,609,344. The high current drain on the batteries, however, precludes the use of continually flashing "flasher" bulbs to function as a finding aid for locating a battery lamp in the dark.
The use of luminescent or phosphorescent material as an auxiliary light source has been suggested to aid in finding a flashlight in the dark as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,285,382 and 4,052,610. However, the light emitted from such material is generally fairly dim and of a relatively constant intensity which is bound to be unnoticed.